Dirty
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: It's just so filthy. Peddie oneshot, Eddie is taking a shower.


Patricia walked around Anubis bored and tired. Trudy was out getting groceries, Victor was somewhere probably plotting Sibuna's demise, and everyone else was out shopping or with their boyfriends or girlfriends. But she was single, and it kind of sucked.

She sighed and went into the kitchen. She opened up the milk carton and successfully spilled it all over herself.

"Perfect," Patricia mumbled before making her way to the boys bathroom. As she opened the door she was met with steam and a body. Eddie was standing there dripping wet and naked.

Patricia's eyes trailed over her ex-boyfriends body that he wasn't trying to cover. He was very...toned. Eddie gave her a sly grin as he loitioned his chest and arms.

"Can I help you?" Eddie asked cockily.

"Nevermind slimeball," Patricia said opening the door. Eddie slammed his hand in front of it cornering Patricia. He grinned slyly.

"What's the rush?" Eddie asked.

"You're busy and being weird. I'm leaving," Patricia said. Eddie leaned into Patricia. He gingerly picked up her wrist and held them above her head.

"Obviously there's a reason you're here," He said.

"I spilled milk on myself," She said.

"Let me clean that off," He said. Eddie picked up Patricia sitting her on the sink.

"I'm good," Patricia said. Eddie laughed and peeled off her t-shirt revealing her breast.

"No bra?" Eddie asked.

"I just got up," Patricia said. She should have punched him in the face, but she felt turned on. He smirked and flung the t-shirt into the hamper. "Shouldn't that go into the girls hamper?" She asked.

"Well it's my t-shirt," Eddie said. He was slightly happy about her still sleeping in his clothes even though over the summer they split.

"No, it wasn't," Patricia said crossing her arms over her breast.

"Yea it was," Eddie said picking it up from the hamper.

"Oh really? How would you know?" Patricia challenged.

"Well it says "West Valley Football team"," Eddie said.

"It could be British football," Patricia said full of attitude.

"And it says, Miller on the back," Eddie said flipping the Jersey around. It revealed "Miller" with the number "28" on it. Patricia's cheeks got flushed.

"Well whatever it's mine slimeball," She snapped at him getting off of the sink.

"I wonder what else you have that's mine," Eddie pondered.

"Nothing, and technically that's mine," She said. He snorted then took off down the hallway, naked. Patricia chased after him. Eddie darted up the stairs, and thankfully Victor wasn't in his office. Patricia's breast bounced as she ran after her annoying ex. Eddie was now in Patricia, Joy and Mara's room digging through her drawers. "Get out you fucking perve!" She exclaimed.

"No, now let's see what you have in here," He said opening up another drawer.

"No!" Patricia yelled, but it was too late. Eddie had opened her drawer with her "sexy" lingerie.

"Whoa Yacker, I didn't know you got down like that," Eddie laughed holding up a red lace bandeau bra, with matching G-string.

"Give that back before I cut your balls off," Patricia threatened. Eddie grinned at the drawer like he'd hit the jackpot. How had he not known about this?

"I think that the whole school should know about this eh?" He said, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and pulling up the camera.

"Do it and I shoot you," She threatened.

"Just kidding Yacker, damn. I think I'll keep this little secret to myself," He said winking.

"Just give me a bra, I feel exposed," She said now self conscious. He looked up at her.

"Why put on what your just going to take off?" He asked walking closer to her.

"What? Are you-" She started before Eddie pinned her into a wall. She stopped talking and took a long gulp as the two were pressed against each other. Her breast digging into his chest.

"Don't speak, just make love," Eddie said. She nodded slowly like she was in a trance and he placed a big kiss on her. He pulled at her underwear and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. The two fell down on the bed, in a sloppy mess.

"Get- A- Magnum," Patricia breathed hardly. Eddie grinned.

"You know my size," Eddie said going into her nightstand finding the super large condoms.

"I figured, I don't get with little dicks," Patricia laughed as he slipped on the condom. Eddie laughed, and started to kiss her again. The two grinded against each other, him getting big and harder and her getting more and more stimulated. The two were covered in sweat and Eddie finally entered her. Patricia bit down on the inside of her cheek, practically gnawing on it to keep from screaming.

"Fucking fuck," Patricia gasped.

"Say my name," Eddie said. She shook her head. "Say my name!" He said louder. She shook her head again, her body going red and shaking while he kept getting more aggressive. "Say my motherfucking name," He growled.

"Eddie, oh fuck, Eddie!" Patricia screamed. Eddie grinned and fucked her more. The two fell down in a pile of sweat and lust glistened in their eyes. The two shared a look and smiled. "So I guess we're back together," She said.

* * *

_**Request I was supposed to do a while ago but I have no clue what in the fuck happened! So hopefully this satisfys your peddie "urges" lol I was in a mood to write this because I watched a video in class today about sex and their were videos...anyways hoped you enjoyed you guys :D**_


End file.
